


Damaged Goods

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: Stephen Strange doesn't really think highly of himself ever since his accident but Tony Stark has something to say about that.





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few longer drabbles I have that I think is okay enough to publish here. Beware as its not beta'd lmao

“So, doc, when were you planning on telling me?” Tony Stark smirked, arms crossed as he leaned onto the archway, waiting for the doctor to finish up whatever magic mumbo-jumbo he was doing. Stephen stood straight up, his back stiffened as he tries his best to appear as nonchalant as possible.

It didn’t seem to convince the other man.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know? Your rather adorable crush on me.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about–”

“Listen, Strange, we’ve been dancing around each other for weeks now. I’m not so oblivious that I can’t see how much we both want this.”

“Tony…”

“Doc, let’s stop acting like teenagers and get over this pining thing or whatever.” Stephen stared, his ocean blue eyes going over Tony as if he were searching for something. It made the genius squirm a bit under such heavy gaze but he refuses to back down and instead meets the other’s own look with his own.

“Like what you see?”

“Why me?”

“Well why not you, doc? Have you seen yourself? Gorgeous, witty, snark to match my own, intelligent, and hot as hell–”

“I’m _damaged goods,_ Tony. You deserve better.”

The billionaire did not expect such a depressing reply from the usually confident sorcerer. His gaze hardened at the sight of the other man’s defeated posture, as blue eyes stare at broken, scarred hands.

“What did you just say?”

“I’m broken, bitter, and come with a lot of heavy baggage. I know you already have to deal with your own, what right do I have to make you deal with mine?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit presumptuous of you to decide something like that for me?”

“Tony,” Stephen’s eyes soften at the other man’s heated response as he sighs in resignation. “you deserve better, someone worthy and whole to stand by your side. Not like me, someone who is damaged–”

“ _Stephen Vincent Strange,_ you better stop calling yourself that.” Tony strides forward as he gently clasps his hand with his own calloused ones. “You’re not just **damaged goods.** You are a sorcerer powerful enough to bend reality with these hands.” He lifts them up to gently kiss the brittle looking hands.

“You’ve saved so many, helped so many lives with these. You’ve done so much good, so much compassion and selflessness with these miraculous hands.” With each word, he brings his lips down, peppering them with his love for the other man.

“ _Stephen,_ I’ve seen what these hands can do. Damaged is the last word I would use.”

“I… They’re–”

“And so what if they are? So what if _you’re_ a bit broken?” Without letting go of the sorcerer’s hands, Tony lifts his head to properly convey his affections for the other man. He sees blue eyes shining with tears and fondness and Tony knows, that whatever he held for the ex-surgeon, the feeling was mutual.

“I’m a mechanic. I’ll just fix you the way you want to be fixed.”

In the end, Stephen relented as he nearly melts into the billionaire’s arms. With a contented grin, Tony swears he’ll do whatever he can to slowly pick up whatever broken pieces that the other man obtained from his various selfless acts.

The two of them sealed that promise with a chaste kiss in the silence of the Sanctum.


End file.
